The Infinity Key
by RenkinShenjou
Summary: The door between worlds may be open again, and... the king is back? Whats going on? Want to find out?
1. Chapter 1 : The Dark Side of the Mind

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned it... But I don't. I don't even own one tiny little character. 

Hey guys! This is my first Kingdom Hearts FanFiction, and I really hope to live up to (or at least come close to living up to) the legacy of such an awesome game. Once I get started I'll try to explain pretty much everything I can think of, but if I miss anything, please ask and I'll do my best to add it in. Also,  
I'm trying to think of some different worlds to visit. The ones I have thought of so far are as follows -

-Hogwarts Castle

-Middle Earth

-Finding Nemo

-Beauty and the Beast's Castle

-Toy Story

If you can think of any others, let me know, and if you have any comments on the ideas I have, let me know about that too. I appreciate any and all input, and I hope to make a really good, exciting, and fun fic.

**The Infinity Key **

**by Renkin Shenjou **

**Chapter 1 : Dark Side of the Mind**

Sora drew his blade and squared off against the opponent he knew was there, but who he could not see. The keyblade glinted in the low light of the captain's cabin as Sora moved into his fighting stance.  
He trained his ears to listen for any movement, but could hear nothing.

Just then, his opponent struck from behind. Sora had just enough time to whip his keyblade around to deflect his opponents sword. He turned around and got his first look at the heartless that was his opponent - he was fighting against himself. He was looking at an exact copy of himself, keyblade and all. OK... this is just a little weird, he thought.

He thrust the keyblade forward, but his shadow pulled his own shadow blade upwards, blocking easily. Sora spun his blade around, but his shadow, sensing his move, dodged easily. The shadow seemed to almost dance around Sora's blade, dodging every attempt at an attack that he made, almost taunting him. Or at least he would have been, had he not been a faceless shadow. Sora slashed again, but his foe blocked the attack with ease, knocking the keyblade to the side and delivering a solid blow to the side of Sora's head with the blunt part of the shadow blade.

"Fira!" Sora called out, shooting a fireball at his opponent, which hit its mark, driving into the shadow's chest. The shadow, barely even flinching from the direct hit, suddenly bolted forward and drove his shadow keyblade into Sora's shoulder. He screamed in pain, and collapsed to his knees. He looked around to see where Donald and Goofy had gone, but couldn't find them anywhere. I guess I'll have to fight my shadow copy alone, he thought. This wound on my shoulder doesn't leave me with too many options. I'll only get one shot at this...

"ARS ARCANUM!!!" Sora shouted, gathering energy. His keyblade was bathed in a green light, and he shot forward, striking his shadow self with all his might. But the keyblade went straight through the shadow's chest, and Sora followed it through, a wave of cold washing over him as he went into the Shadow's body. The shadow floated into the air, and plummeted down again, piercing Sora's chest cavity with the the shadow keyblade, and...

Sora awoke with a start. It had been almost a month since the end of his journey, but he kept having dreams. Dreams about being taken over by the shadows, defeated by his evil clone, losing Riku, losing Kairi. None of his dreams had ended hapily. Not a single one.

For the past month, Sora had been staying at the King's castle, where he had been welcomed so hospitably by Queen Minnie and her court, due largely to the efforts of Donald and Goofy. He had been keeping an ear out, as had they all, for any news of the other worlds, in particular any news of King Mickey or Riku. However, as of yet there had been no news, considering the fact that the worlds were all sealed and separated from each-other again. Sora let out a deep sigh at the thought. How can I help Riku, King Mickey, and Kairi, if I cant even leave this world!?

"SOOOORAAAA!!" came a call from a person who was unmistakably Donald. "ITS TIME TO GO INTO TOOOWNNNN!!" Sora groaned and sat up. He had forgotten that every week since he had arrived he had gone into town to help with some of the household chores (or castlehold chores, as it were), and that he had promised to go this morning.

"I'll be right there!" he called back half-heartedly. He stood up and got dressed in his usual suit of red and yellow, grabbing his key-chain as he locked his room and walked out. "What do we need today?" he asked Donald, yawning.

"Daisy says that we need to get ready for a royal banquet, since it is Queen Minnie's birthday tonight,  
so we need lots and lots of food and drinks and decorations and presents!" he responded in that unmistakable, bone chilling voice of his. (I don't mind Donald, but I HATE that voice!!!!!)

Sora groaned again. He had totally forgotten about the queen's birthday! I guess I'll just have to put my dream off to the side for now and get ready for a royal banquet, he thought. "So will Goofy be coming with us?" he asked Donald.

"Yes he will," Donald replied. "He is meeting us at the castle gates, because he needs to go to an important meeting first."

"What meeting?" Sora asked, suddenly paying rapt attention, the news sending a jolt of adrenaline through his body.

"Oops - I mean, um, a meeting about - I mean - not really a meeting exactly - but"

"Donald, whats going on?" Sora demanded from his feathered friend. "Have we heard something about the King and Riku!?"

"Well you see... Oh fine, lets go to the meeting!" Donald finally agreed after seeing the look in Sora's eyes, a mix of hurt and anger, which was not a good combination.

So they walked down a few corridors leading away from the main gate to the meeting room where Sora had spent so much time his first week in the castle. Sora pushed open the door and managed to catch the words "If that IS true, then maybe," before everyone got quiet upon seeing his face. Daisy glared at Donald, who mouthed the reply "He made me do it!" before Sora spoke. "Whats going on?" he demanded. "How come you left me out of the meeting!?"

Queen Minnie looked around at the other members of the council who had been assembled - herself,  
Daisy, and Goofy. (If you can think of anyone else who should be on the royal council, please let me know, I want to make this as good as possible!) "I suppose we should inform him then," she said. Then she turned to Sora. "Sora, this is news that we didn't tell you because we didn't want to give you any false hope, and we still do not have conclusive evidence. However-" she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "However, we have recently been finding small amounts of an unknown type of Gummi block floating around, and Chip and Dale have identified it as belonging to the people of the world Atlantica, which you visited in your travels. Therefore, we believe - and let me remind you that we have no proof - but we believe that there may still be a gate between worlds open somewhere, and we were just discussing ways that we might be able to find it."

Sora looked around at everyone in disbelief. "Where did you find these gummi pieces?" he asked finally.

"We found them in the throne room," Daisy responded.

"Do any of you know where this world's keyhole is?" he asked.

Queen Minnie's eyes widened in astonishment. "In the throne room! Why didn't I think of that!? Of course!!" Then she looked around at everyone. "Well, what are you waiting for? We have to go to the throne room immediately!!"

To Be Continued......

PLEEEEEEEEASE Review for me?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!!!!! You have no idea how happy those reviews made me!!!!!! I was in the middle of my study hall in school, and I screamed in pure joy. The other kids thought I was insane, but who cares!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, that being said, on with the story. And keep those ideas coming, because I'll use as many as I physically can!! Oh, and if you can come up with atitle for this chapter, please let me know!!!!

**The Infinity Key**

**Chapter 2 : **

**by Renkin Shenjou**

The group ran all the way from the meeting room to the very back of the castle, as far a way as possible from the main gate, to the throne room. Upon their arrival, all of them were out of breath, especially Queen Minnie, who just ran the entire length of the castle in high heels. (Go Minnie!)

"The keyhole -" she panted, "is over - there."

Sora sat down to catch his breath. "Give me a second," he said in between gasps. "Now what are we doing, exactly?"

"I guess - we'll be looking - for clues," Goofy said.

Sora stood up a few moments later, taking one last deep breath before striding to the center of the room. "So, where exactly did you guys find the gummi blocks?"

"We found them right by the throne," Donald said.

Sora walked over and took a look around. He noticed another block, which must have been one of the ones they had been talking about. He held it up. "Is this one?" he asked across the room. The others ran over to get a closer look.

"Its similar," Goofy said. "But not the same."

"You know what?" Sora asked. "I know for a fact that we've seen something like this before. Didn't we find some stuff like this near Agrabah?"

"YEAH! I remember now!" Donald shouted. "Sora! This room must be connected to the other worlds!!"

"Sora, find the keyhole, and see if it is sealed up," Queen Minnie pleaded.

"Will do!" Sora said with a smile. He summoned his keyblade, and spun it around, trying to find the keyhole. Therefore, it was no surprise when a keyhole was revealed over the throne. However, it was not simply a keyhole. It was also -

"A door..." Queen Minnie said, astonished. "Open it, Sora!"

Sora leveled his blade whith the keyhole, inserted it, and turned it, and there was the unmistakable sound of a lock opening, and therefore, a door opening.

The white doors swung open wide, and two figures emerged, one carrying the other. For a moment, they were silluheted against the light, but then, slowly, their forms came into view.

"RIKU!!!!" Sora shouted, running towards his friend.

"KING MICKEY!!!!" everyone else shouted, running forward as well. It was then that Sora noticed the figure laying in Riku's arms.

"What happened?" Sora asked quietly.

"Now is not the time, I'll explain everything one the King is in a place where he can safely rest." Riku replied firmly

"Follow me," Queen Minnie said, a shaking easily detectible in her voice. "I'll take you to his room."

"We'll come with you, your majesty," Goofy said, quetly and comfortingly. Then he turned to Riku. "If you want to be alone with Sora, I'll take the King."

"Thank you," Riku said, the weariness beginning to show. Then he turned to look at Sora. "Thank you," he said, before falling unconcious himself.

Riku awoke with a start. He looked around, trying to clear his vision, and the first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed, and Sora was sitting in a chair next to him. "Hey, you're awake!" he shouted when he saw Riku open his eyes. Oh, you're in my room, by the way. You passed out after you gave King Micky to Goofy. What happened?"

"Well, we had been fighting the heartless back in kingdom herats, for what seemed like forever, when they suddenly slowed their attack, and the door opened from the other side. And in walked a boy dressed all in black, and carrying a sword. The heartless formed ranks around him, Sora, and he gave them commands. Then he told them to go to the other worlds, that they were unlocked again. He almost killed King Mickey and I, and he left us for dead. I threw those gummi blacks to you, because they were all I had, and there wasn't enough room for us to get through the keyhole, but they were just the right size." Then he stopped. "Is King Mickey Ok?"

"He'll be fine. Goofy just came a few minutes ago, before you woke up and said that the healers were doing their jobs, and that King Mickey will be fine in a few days. Are you gunna be ok?" Sora said.

"I'll be fine, but we have to tell the queen that the doors are open! Sora, we have to go close the keyholes before the heartless destroy all the worlds!!!" Riku shouted in despiration.

"It'll be ok, as soon as you're ready to walk around, we'll go find the queen."

"Then lets go now!!!!!!" Riku shouted.

"Ok, but at least let me help you walk," Sora replied.

"The doors are all open again!?" asked Queen Minnie when they had found her and explained what had happened. "Sora, you'll have to - I mean, I really don't want to send you, but - I mean - "

"I'ts ok, I know I have to go," Sora said.

"I'm going too," Riku said, wincing from the pain in his side.

"But - " Queen Minnie began before she was cut off.

"Please, don't argue. We have to go. I have to go," he said. "Please, this is really important. I... I did so many terrible things last time... and Ansem... I just have to help Sora this time."

"Ok then," she replied softly. "I'll make the preparations for the two of you to go. Be ready tommorow morning."


End file.
